El regalo para ti
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Es día de las madres y lee lo que Renesmee le da a Bella. Es muy tierno.


Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La historia original es de **Nollie Marie** y tengo su permiso para traducirla ;D

(**N/A**) A mi mami, a quien amo y le dije que iba a celebrar el día de las madres con un regalo que ella ama de mí: una historia.  
A Lizbre, mi mami de Arizona, quien está ahí para escucharme y darme el tercer aviso.  
Y para todas las madres quienes son lo mejor… feliz día de las madres

(**N/T**) Sí, ya sé que no es día de las madres. No sé en su país, pero aquí en México aún falta más de medio año jeje. Pero vi esta historia y simplemente me gustó.

Yo trato de llevar una buena relación con mi mamá (de hecho, soy bastante apegada a ella). Ella sabe que la quiero mucho aunque la haga enojar jeje. ¡Te amo mami!

* * *

**El regalo para ti**

**Por: Nollie Marie**

**Renesmee POV**

"_Pero no tengo sueño,_" pensé, reproduciendo cuando mi mamá me levantó para llevarme a la cama.

Soltó una risita. "Te vi bostezar Renesmee," dijo, dando un codazo a la puerta de mi cuarto para abrirla.

"_¡Ni siquiera estabas mirando!_" Reproduje la escena cuando bostecé, dejando a un lado el hecho de que estaba adormilada, pero probando que ella no estaba mirando.

"Soy tu madre, corazón, tengo ojos atrás de mi cabeza." dijo, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción. "Además, me imaginé que me lo enseñarías de todas formas, para probar tu punto… y el mío también."

Hice un mohín, cruzándome de brazos. Diantres, era lista. Escuché desde abajo la risita de Papi, escuchando mis pensamientos. Me pregunté si el podría salvarme de ir a la cama.

"Escucha a tu madre, cariño, el día de mañana vendrá pronto," dijo Papi, apareciendo en la puerta.

Diantres… era mucho peor ser la niñita de papá.

"Tu siempre serás mi niñita." dijo, apareciendo detrás de mami. "Pero es hora de dormir para el ángel. Quieres ir a cazar con tío Emmett mañana… ¿verdad?"

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Cazar con mi tío Emmett o quedarme despierta unos minutos más? ¡No tenía alternativa!

Papi soltó una risita.

"Qué tal esto." dijo mami, planeando hacer un compromiso conmigo. Podía decir eso solamente por su tono de voz. Era el mismo tono que usaba cuando trataba de librarse de ir de compras con tía Alice. "Te puedes quedar despierta lo suficiente como para escuchar una historia para dormir."

Sonreí, tocando la mejilla de mami para reproducirle lo emocionada que estaba. Las historias de dormir eran posiblemente mi evento favorito en las noches. Mami me leía algo de sus propias novelas. Personalmente me encantaba 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' sobre las demás; papi decía que era como mi madre en ese sentido… lo que sea que eso signifique.

"_¡Pero tengo una historia que quiero contarte mami!_" pensé, mostrándole la última vez que me había leído un cuento y mi profundo deseo por contarle una historia.

Mami se sentó en mi cama, sentándome a un lado de ella, alzó una ceja mientras me veía. "Oh, ¿qué historia es?" preguntó, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

Pensé por un momento el título para esta historia.

"No lo sé." susurré para ella. "Es un cuento de hadas."

Papi soltó una risita y se sentó a mi otro lado, pero en la mecedora que el Abue Billy, el papi de Jacob, me hizo.

"Podemos llamarlo el cuento de Renesmee," dijo.

Asentí, sonriéndole a mami.

"De acuerdo, vamos a escuchar este genial cuento de Renesmee," dijo, rozando su nariz con la mía.

Solté una risita y me giré a papi para advertirle que no leyera mis pensamientos. El pretendió que cerraba sus labios con una llave, causando más risitas, mientras pensaba algo que decirle a mami. Había escuchado a los otros decir que hoy era el día de las madres, tratando de hacerle pasar a Esme un día maravilloso. Quise darle a mami un regalo, pero no estaba segura de qué darle. Había pensado antes que mami siempre me contaba una historia antes de dormir, así que tal vez yo podía contarle una. Lentamente, todo el día, estuve armando lo que iba a decirle, y sin tener a papi adivinando lo que iba a hacer… o eso esperaba.

"Hace tiempo, vivía un príncipe," dije, mirando mis manos, "y él estaba enamorado de una princesa."

"Nessie querida, tienes que darme más detalles sobre este príncipe antes de mencionar que estaba enamorado de una princesa," mencionó mami.

Asentí y me corregí.

"Hace tiempo, vivía un príncipe." repetí de nuevo, pero mirando rápidamente a papi, quien se mecía lentamente en la silla. "Él era un apuesto príncipe para muchos estándares. Era amable, cuidadoso, y amaba cazar… cazar enormes gatos salvajes en el bosque encantado junto al castillo."

Miré a mami, quien me sonreía. Tomé eso como valor para continuar.

"Un día, cuando él estaba cazando, conoció a una mujer que estaba, que estaba siendo atacada por algunos malos espíritus en el bosque encantado cerca de su castillo."

"Pobre chica," dijo mami.

Asentí, sonriendo. Estaba consiguiendo sacar adelante esta historia.

"El príncipe era capaz de tirar de la chica lejos de ahí sin que los malos espíritus se enojaran." dije, a punto de continuar cuando escuché unas risitas de mami y papi. "¿Qué?"

"¿Tirar?" preguntó papi, sonriéndome.

"No pude pensar en otra palabra," dije, con un puchero.

"Está bien cariño." dijo mami, besando mi frente. "No sería un príncipe si él no… _tirara._"

"Gracioso, amor, muy gracioso." murmuró papi. "Continúa con la historia, Renesmee."

"Bueno el príncipe hizo lo poco que sabía, pero la chica que había salvado era una princesa maldita. Ella había sido maldecida por una vieja bruja poco después de su nacimiento porque su madre se negó a dejar que la bruja se quedara en el palacio. Sus padres murieron cuando los aldeanos atacaron el palacio y ella fue enviada a un convento de monjas hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años, cuando las monjas le pidieron que se marchara.

"El príncipe y la princesa se enamoraron. Los padres del príncipe amaron a la princesa y se comprometieron en matrimonio para casarse durante el verano, en el día de la Independencia del país. El país estaba contento de que el príncipe al fin sentara cabeza. Sin embargo había unos cuantos a los que no les gustó que el príncipe se casara con alguien que no era de los suyos. En especial, un hechicero y una bruja que vivían en lo profundo del bosque encantado, arriba de una montaña embrujada llamada "Montaña Sangrienta" por el suelo rojo que parecía sangre.

"El malvado hechicero y la bruja querían correr al reino por su propia avaricia." dije, sin poder pensar realmente en una razón por la cual ellos querrían adueñarse del reino. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué alguien querría correr un reinado por razones egoístas?"

"Porque eran malos." sugirió mami. "¿Y ellos querían el mundo entero bajo su poder?"

Huh… ¿por qué no puedo pensar en eso por mi cuenta?

"Ellos querían correr al reino porque querían gobernar a la tierra." continué con la historia. "Así que decidieron ir tras la _princesa_. Ellos planearon que si tomaban a la princesa, el príncipe haría todo por su verdadero amor. Así que el hechicero decidió dejar la Montaña Sangrienta y robarse a la princesa. Él apareció mágicamente en su habitación, tarde en la noche, y puso un hechizo en ella para que la hiciera obedecer a sus órdenes.

"El hechicero hizo un poco de lo que sabía y entonces apareció un hada pequeñita en la repisa de la ventana. Ella había estado observando a la princesa y había capturado el mundo mágico entero en su amable y gentil corazón. Ella vio como el hechicero guiaba a la princesa hacia el bosque encantado. Ella corrió hacia su amigo, un oso parlante, para informarle lo que estaba pasando, y pedirle que siguiera al hechicero mientras ella le informaba al príncipe."

Me estremecí un poco, acurrucándome más cerca de mami. Ella soltó una risita y enrolló su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"¿Te está dando sueño?" dijo

Sacudí mi cabeza y, con una sacudida más para acercármele, continué mi historia.

"El hada encontró al príncipe y le informó lo que había pasado. El corrió hacia el bosque encantado mientras el oso parlante le informaba que el hechicero le había puesto un hechizo a la princesa, hiriéndola física y emocionalmente. El príncipe construyó un plan en donde él iba a captar la atención del hechicero y el hada y el oso iban a destruirlo.

"Así que el príncipe caminó hacia el claro donde el hechicero estaba pronunciando el hechizo que causó que la princesa gritara ante las imágenes que veía. El hechicero giró su atención hacia el príncipe, pensando que ya había ganado todo. Justo sobre su cabeza, voló el hada, rociando algo de su polvo sobre él. Ella tenía un pequeño poder oculto que hacía que el cuerpo de quien era rociado se sintiera pesado como si estuvieran cansados. De pronto el hechicero no era capaz de pelear contra el príncipe, y con el oso parlante, ellos eran capaces de destruir al hechicero."

"El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal," dijo papi, sonriendo.

Solté una risita y asentí.

"¿Ése es el fin, Renesmee?" preguntó mami, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"_No,_" dije, dibujando la palabra para que fuera más de una sílaba. "¡La bruja se puso muy enojada! ¡Ella vio, a través de su bola de cristal, que el príncipe había matado a su amor y quería venganza!"

"Ah, así que hay más de este cuento de hadas," papi rió entre dientes.

"Por supuesto, el bien triunfa sobre el mal muchas veces," dije, soltando una risita.

"Duh, por supuesto." dijo papi, golpeando juguetonamente su mano contra su frente. "No sé en qué estaba pensando."

Reí. "¡Papi tontito!"

"Así que, la bruja quería venganza," interrumpió mami.

"Sí, ella quería." dije, asintiendo. "Así que ella empezó a juntar un ejército de criaturas malignas. Los exploradores del príncipe oyeron al ejército de la bruja y sus planes y fueron a llevarle al príncipe las noticias. El príncipe decidió que su reino necesitaba más ayuda, así que fue al tempo del reino y llamó a sus dioses.

"Arriba… bueno de algún lado, habían dos inmortales que escucharon las súplicas de ayuda del príncipe. Así que la Diosa de la belleza y el Dios de guerra decidieron dejar… el lugar donde estuvieran y ayudar al príncipe. Por supuesto, la palabra se extiende especialmente cuando hay inmortales caminando por los alrededores del palacio, y la bruja lo escuchaba. Ella quería deshacerse de los inmortales, sabiendo que sin ellos, el príncipe no tenía poder sobre su ejército, así que ella envió una poción para matar al Dios de guerra."

"Si eran inmortales, corazón, eso significa que no podían ser asesinados," mami señaló.

"¡Sh!" dije, poniendo mi dedo sobre mis labios. "Es un cuento de hadas, todo puede suceder."

Papi soltó una risita. "Amor, sólo relájate y escucha la historia," dijo.

Mami suspiró y me motivó a que continuara con mi historia. Fruncí el ceño por un momento y miré a mami. "¿No te gusta mi historia verdad, mami?"

"¿Qué?" dijo asustada. "Oh, no, corazón, me _encanta_ tu historia. Quiero saber si el Dios va a beber la poción y morir."

"Bueno, de hecho el hada supo _otra vez_ que eso iba a pasar así que decidió que ella iba a beber la poción, sabiendo que el príncipe necesitaba al inmortal más que ella."

"Me pregunto cómo el hada supo de la poción," dijo papi.

"Papi," gimoteé, queriendo terminar la historia.

Mami soltó una risita. "¿No lo sabes, Edward, que esta hada es _especial_?"

"Sí," dije, asintiendo.

"Mis disculpas, por favor continúa Nessie," dijo, meciéndose nuevamente. No sé por qué se detuvo en primer lugar.

"Bueno, la poción estaba en la bebida del Dios que iba a ser servida durante la cena y había sido colocada antes de que llegara el Dios de la guerra, cuando el hada alcanzó la copa."

"¿Así que qué hizo?"

Le lancé una mirada a papi. Mami rió mientras papi gimoteaba, motivándome a continuar.

"El hada alcanzó la copa y cayó dentro con un pequeño plop," dije.

"¿Ella cayó en la copa?" dijo mami, soltando un jadeo mientras papi rompía en risas.

"Sí." dije asintiendo. "El Dios estuvo a punto de alcanzar la copa cuando ella de pronto se tiró del panza dentro de el vaso," mostré con mi mano cómo ella se había lanzado a la copa.

No hubo otra cosa excepto risitas y carcajadas por los siguientes minutos.

"_De todas formas,_" dije, queriendo continuar con mi historia. "El hada empezó a beber lo suficiente para que la pócima hiciera efecto, haciendo saber a todos que la copa del Dios estaba envenenada, y para que ella empezara a morir. El Dios, afectado por el acto heroico del hada, tomó el alma del hada cuando empezó a dejar su pequeño cuerpecito sin vida y lo transfirió a un sauce llorón que estaba cerca del lago por el palacio. Entonces, el último paso para regresarla a la vida, el Dios besó al hada, exhalándole su vida inmortal. Con eso, ella dio un brinco, ordenando ir de compras… después de todo ella estaba desnuda."

"Pobre hada," dijo mami con una risita.

"Eh, ella estuvo feliz una vez que se vistió… oh y en brazos del Dios. Ellos se casaron esa tarde cerca del lago, parados en el viejo sauce llorón."

"Ese es un final feliz," puntualizó papi.

"Y hay más por venir, por supuesto." dije, asintiendo, regresando a las otras cosas. "Bueno, la bruja descubrió que el Dios no había muerto porque en el viento flotaba aclamado por otro de los inmortales y las alegres canciones de la boda que se celebraba abajo en el palacio y ella estaba más enojada que nunca. Ella formó una daga del polvo y humo y la envió con una criatura maligna.

"Era tarde en la noche y el oso parlante estaba haciendo guardia cuando escuchó algo escabulléndose en el cuarto de la Diosa. Yendo hacia allá, encontró a un guardia humano para que lo reemplazara y pudiera ir a revisar el cuarto de la Diosa. La puerta estaba algo abierta y cuando vio dentro del cuarto, vio a la criatura maligna sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre el pecho de la Diosa."

"¿Qué hizo el oso, Renesmee?" preguntó mami, deslizándose hacia abajo en la cama para que su cabeza y la mía estuvieran juntas.

"El luchó contra la criatura." dije, viéndola, "Y encajó el cuchillo en su propio corazón."

"Oh, pobre oso," exhaló mami.

"Sí, pobre oso," murmuró papi.

"Bueno, la Diosa vio toda la pelea y se enamoró del oso y de su alma noble. Tomando al moribundo oso en sus brazos, y fue hacia las blancas colinas al norte del palacio. Entonces tomó su alma usando arcilla que había ahí y agua de las nubes, e hizo una forma nueva para el alma del oso. Y como con el hada, la Diosa besó al oso y exhaló vida a su nueva forma. Apartándose, ella vio como la arcilla seca se rompía revelando la forma humana del oso.

"Y el amado oso se convirtió en humano," reí entre dientes. "El se negó a bajar a la Diosa, sin cansarse de cargarla. Ella le puso muchos músculos, ya que prefería que su hombre fuera tan masculino como ella era de femenina. El príncipe, escuchando de la valentía del oso, convirtió al oso humano en caballero."

"Otro final feliz," susurró mami.

Solté una risita. "Te dije que habría más finales felices," dije.

"Sí que lo hiciste, ¿queda alguno más?"

"Sí," dije, dibujando la palabra. Jesús, mis padres eran algo tontitos. "Bueno, la bruja estaba _realmente_ enojada ahora, pero también el príncipe. Así que con su ejército, dos dioses, y dos nuevos inmortales, se encaminó a la Montaña Sangrienta para enfrentar a la bruja. Sin embargo, la bruja no iba a rendirse sin pelear así que dejó su cueva a un lado de la montaña y fue hacia los árboles de manzanas del palacio. Ahí, tomó la manzana más fresca de la rama más baja y se la llevó.

"Justo bajo la ventana de la torre de la Princesa, la bruja, bajo la luz de la luna, cubrió la manzana con una pócima similar a la que se suponía que el Dios iba a tomar y morir sólo que ahora pondría a dormir a la princesa y morir lentamente en su letargo. La bruja cambió de forma para que pareciera como una de las damas de compañía y subir al cuarto de la princesa. El cuarto estaba fuertemente resguardado pero la bruja fue capaz de pasar a los guardias con un hechizo para dormirlos. La bruja bajó la bandeja con comida le informó a la princesa que su almuerzo estaba listo.

"**'Oh manzanas' **dijo la princesa, sosteniendo la cesta con manzanas envenenadas. Las manzanas eran las frutas favoritas de la princesa. Ella tomó la manzana y la mordió. La bruja rió cuando vio que los ojos de la princesa se cerraban y caía al piso, y la manzana rodó lejos de sus dedos. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, la bruja desapareció de la torre y fue a su cueva a tiempo para que el príncipe la encontrara.

"**'Vamos, mátame'** provocó la bruja. **'¡Pero mientras tu gastas tu tiempo matándome, tu princesa muere lentamente!'** El príncipe, temeroso, voló del lugar de la bruja y fue corriendo hacia el palacio. Encontró a su princesa tirada en el piso y envió llamar a todos los doctores del reino, enviando por ellos aunque no pudieran salvar a su amor."

"Eso es tan triste," dijo papi, sonando triste.

"¡SH!" dijimos mami y yo, causando que papi sonriera a pesar de haber sido regañado.

"Bueno de repente, este doctor y su esposa, quien era una curandera, fueron al palacio diciendo que ellos podían salvar a la princesa. El príncipe, desesperado, le pidió al doctor que la salvara. El doctor, que había lidiado con algo similar antes en el Sur, mezcló una pócima para que bebiera la princesa. Lentamente, la princesa despertó de su sueño de muerte. Ella preguntó que quién había muerto ya que todos lloraban."

Papi soltó una risita.

"La curandera prometió mantener a la princesa a salvo, poniendo hierbas como amuletos en una casita de campo en el bosque encantado. Con la princesa a salvo en la casa con el doctor y su esposa, el príncipe dejó todo atrás para ir a la Montaña Sangrienta para matar a la bruja finalmente. Todos estaban encabronados…"

"Renesmee C. Cullen," dijo mami, molesta. "No digas palabras como esas en esta casa".

Fruncí el ceño. "Pero tío Emmett y…"

"Tío Emmett está en un problema," dijo papi.

Mordí mi labio conteniendo una sonrisa. Tío Emmett siempre estaba en problemas.

"De acuerdo Renesmee, ¿ya casi termina la historia?" dijo papi.

Bostecé y asentí.

"Así que con los dos dioses y los dos nuevos inmortales, el príncipe fue capaz de derrotar a la bruja de una vez por todas. Y vivieron felices por siempre," dije, descansando mi cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó mami. "No me puedes decir que así termina la historia."

Sonreí bostezando por segunda vez. Mis ojos estaban pesados por el sueño mientras decía. "Bueno el príncipe y la princesa se casaron, gobernaron el reino y tuvieron una preciosa princesita."

Girando mi cabeza hacia mi mami, susurré. "¿Te gustó mi historia mami? Es mi regalo del día de las madres para ti."

Mami sonrió y besó mi frente. "Me encantó."

"Feliz día de las mamis, mami." exhalé. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Renesmee," susurró.

Vagamente sentí las sábanas bajo mi barbilla, cuando el sueño vino a mi y soñé con el felices por siempre de la princesa.

**Bella POV**

Abracé a Edward mientras veía a nuestra pequeña niña quedándose dormida. No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Edward rió entre dientes suavemente y me llevó abajo donde los otros estaban reunidos en la casa Cullen.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" pregunté, viéndolo.

"Cómo Renesmee contó una historia que justamente se pareció a la nuestra," dijo, sonriéndome.

Sonreí. "Algo."

Edward soltó una risita nuevamente y asintió. "Algo."

"Había unas pequeñas diferencias," dije, asintiendo. "Pero era lo mismo. Hubo una cosa que olvidó en la historia."

"¿Oh?"

Sonreí satisfactoriamente y susurré para que ninguno de los otros pudiera oír… de todas formas Jacob dio al blanco.

"¡Ella se olvidó de mí!"

Todos rieron excepto Edward quien sólo sonrió y me dio un rápido beso suave y lleno de amor. Entramos a la sala para ver a Jacob parado mientras nuestra familia estaba sentada en algo.

"Quizá la historia continúa y la Princesa conoce a un lobo quien era un príncipe de…"

Lancé una mirada a Jacob, quien se detuvo a mitad de la oración y me regresó una mirada avergonzada.

"Bueno, vivimos felices por siempre," dijo.

Edward rió bajito. "Eso hicimos," dijo, poniendo un beso en mi mejilla antes de mover sus labios a mi oído y susurrar tan bajo para todos los demás con sus súper oídos – excepto Alice, quien sonreía en el sofá abrazando a Jasper. Claramente, ella vio lo que Edward iba a decir – "Te amo… feliz día de las madres."

**Fin**

* * *

(**N/T**): Tenía esta historia traducida desde hace mucho, pero no me gusta publicar traducciones sin tener primero el permiso de la autora. Simplemente me pareció hermosa. La autora además dice que este fue un regalo para su mamá para el día de las madres, ya que le gusta leer todo lo que ella escribe.

Además, quiero agradecerle a **Estrella'black** que me ayudó a betear la traducción. Amé cuando dijo: "A veces las betas necesitan un beta". Eres amor nena! ;D

En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. Por estos días subiré otra traducción de la misma autora.

Besos ;D

**Carliitha Cullen**


End file.
